


Unravel

by orphan_account



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Car Sex, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Infidelity, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree and Lynette go on a little outing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

Lynette knew that the only way to get what you want is to work for it. Strokes of luck are extra prizes, and not something to wait or wish for before taking action.

Bree knew that propriety and good conduct would lead to success, and any failure as a result of this behaviour could only be put down to bad luck.

In other words, if you want a certain consequence, you had better commit the action that leads to it.

Bree baked cupcakes for Lynette's family and scouted through nearby entertainments. Lynette spent her lunchbreak jotting down plans and notes. They met each other outside Lynette's house just as she drove back from work, and there was a twist in each their smiles that provoked in the other the absurdity of hope.

Cupcakes, children and one husband left behind, they drove out towards the city, making no fuss, so as not to upset Susan or Gabrielle. Some miles out they parked in a roadside grove and broke each other down, bit by bit, all planning lost, clothing discarded or pushed aside in the darkness.

This wasn't planned, nor proper, but it was action, and it was what they both wanted.


End file.
